Question: A silver sweatshirt costs $$44$, and a gold pair of shorts costs $$11$. The silver sweatshirt costs how many times as much as the gold pair of shorts costs?
Explanation: The cost of the silver sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the gold pair of shorts, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$44 \div $11$ $$44 \div $11 = 4$ The silver sweatshirt costs $4$ times as much as the gold pair of shorts costs.